A Little Black Box
by King Namikaze
Summary: Short story, one-shot. Can't think of a summary, but it can also be a challenge if someone wants to read and try to make it into a story.
1. A Little Black Box

A Little Black Box

A teenage boy stood in the middle of a gloomy forest clearing, not knowing why he was there. He was of average height and has blond spiky hair. His blue eyes stared into the darkness of the forest, thinking that there was something or someone out there, watching him. He shivered when he felt someone breathing on the back of his neck. He spun around and but could not see anything. He looked around some more but there was nothing. A twig snapped and he tensed. Looking, he saw something that made him blink. It was a path, between two large and intimidating trees. It surprised him because that was not there before.

He stared at it with serious gaze before walking. He had nothing else to do and didn't know where he was, so this was the only option he had. As he walked he could feel the fallen leaves from trees, crunch under his weight and he could hear the echo of his own footsteps. The sound worried him because it sounded as if someone was right behind him. He stopped again and stared at the forest around him, straining his ears to hear. For a few minutes he just stared before sighing and started to walk again. Leaves crunched and small twigs snapped as the boy walked to his unknown destination.

Eventually he came across a large house in the middle of a clearing. He knew he shouldn't go inside because just from the look of it, it was abandoned. As if drawn by a magnet he walked towards it. The front door to the house open from the wind. From his position it looked like liquid darkness inside the house and that scared him more than being in the forest. Fear getting the better of him, he turned around and was about to walk back when he felt a rain drop land on his head. He looked up to see dark clouds gather as more rain pelted him. On edge anyway, he jumped when thunder roared across the sky and, without thinking, he ran inside the house. The second he was inside the door slammed shut behind him.

The boy shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair. He looked up and widened his eyes in an attempt to see what was inside the house. He turned and tried to open the door but it wouldn't even move. After a few minutes of trying to open the door, he sighed in defeat knowing it wasn't going to open. With another dejected sigh, the boy turned and ventured further into the house. It was now obvious to the boy that the house was abandoned because there was nothing. The only thing every room had was dust and a lot of it. The floors creaked as he walked to another room with nothing inside. There was only one room left and the boy walked towards it. The hallway seemed endless as he walked but he got to the door and opened it. Just like all the others, there was nothing inside. Until his eyes caught something in the very middle of the room.

It was a small black box.

For a moment he just stared at it, not knowing if he should pick it up or just leave it. He made his decision as he took small steps towards it. Once close enough he picked it up and noticed that it did not have dust on it. For reason's he could not understand, this made him even more nervous. He opened the small box and furrowed his brows when he saw nothing inside.

He suddenly jumped when all the doors in the house slammed shut. He tried to calm his racing heart but he could not. He tensed as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed around the house, getting louder by the second. He looked at the door and heard the footsteps stop. For what seemed like hours, although it was a few minutes, the boy slowly inched his way towards the door. He reached for the handle with his trembling hands and took hold. He swung the door opened only to see no one there. The boy let out a long sigh when he realised he was unconsciously holding his breath.

Deciding that he has been here long enough, the boy bolted for the front door. He ran down the stairs, jumping the last few steps, and continued running. He made it to the door and tried to open it but it still would not open. He almost shouted for help until he heard a noise from behind. Turning around he saw an open door, inquisitively he walked towards it. He looked inside to see a set of steps that led into the basement. He gulped when he thought he heard a ghostly chuckle coming from the darkness of the basement.

The door suddenly shut behind him, making him jump and fall down the stairs. He landed at the bottom in pain, but he still stood. He winced from the pain that came from every part of his body. Looking around he realised he could not see anything at all. He stepped forward with his arms outstretched in case he walked into something or, hopefully not, somebody. Something small grazed his right hand and he quickly took hold of it. Giving it a gentle tug, he could now see everything in the basement from the gentle glow of the light bulb above him. Just like the rooms in the house, there was nothing. His eyes landed on the wall in front of him and his eyes grew in shock. In what appeared to be red paint, or at least he hoped it was red paint, there was a message. It read 'The box'. It was then that he felt the light weight of the box in his pocket. He reached in and took out the box. His shaky hands opened it and a piece of paper was inside.

It read 'Hello Naruto' and everything went dark.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I wrote this for English, although it didn't have Naruto's name in it for obvious reasons.

I thought it was alright so I just decided to put it on here, hope it's ok.

If someone wants to then they can make this into a longer story, just think of it as a challenge.

For more details please PM me.

Ja ne!


End file.
